


Heartbeat

by trappednightingale



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappednightingale/pseuds/trappednightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should enjoy it while we can."</p><p>In which far too much mead is consumed, and the company gets a well deserved break from getting attacked every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for itwasarobotheeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaad on Tumblr, who requested "a drunken porn thing"
> 
> So, I know this was more drunken than porn, but I promise to get better with time since this is literally the first sex scene I've written on my own without a co-author or rp partner.  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Side note, this fic is completely unrelated to 'Manadh', and I promise to go back to writing that sometime tomorrow~

They had come across the abandoned house purely by accident, since it could hardly be seen through the wild plants and vines that had nearly overtaken it. But as it was, Kili had been practicing his aim while they walked, and the arrow had pierced the glass of a somehow remaining window, drawing the attention of the rest of the company. 

It had obviously been abandoned in a rush, for most of the furnishings were still present, and underneath the house was a somehow untouched cellar, still fully stocked with a wide variety of mead, ale, and dried fruits and meats. Needless to say, their party was more than thrilled to find such a bounty, and they wasted no time in helping themselves.

Not trusting the stability of the building itself, they set up camp a little way away from the structure, sitting on rocks and fallen tree limbs they gathered around a large fire. The drinks and food were passed around, and it wasn’t long before many of the dwarves were rosy-cheeked, laughing as they exchanged stories. So caught up in the mirth were they that few if any noticed the passing of the hours as they continued to go through several barrels of strong mead.

“…and it was only at that point that we realized it had merely been a spider all along!” Fili concluded, causing the rest of the company to burst into raucous laughter. Kili grasped Bilbo’s shoulder in one hand, the other clutching his stomach as he tried to quell the laughter. The hobbit was laughing as well, and even Thorin’s lips were quirked upwards in a vague smile. 

“Lucky, too, or we’d have burnt down the forest in our error.” Kili added, straightening slightly, but still hanging onto Bilbo’s shoulder. He reached over to take the mug of ale from his brother, taking a long gulp before offering it to the hobbit, who happily took another drink. His cheeks were flushed, and Kili had to resist the urge to place a hand there, to feel the warmth the hobbit was undoubtedly radiating. 

Fili cleared his throat, and Kili’s attention snapped back to the present as he realized he’d been staring. He reluctantly handed the mug back to his brother, who took another drink before returning it to Kili.

“I believe I have had enough for the night. One of us needs to be at our best in the morning.” The blonde dwarf said teasingly as he rose to his feet, albeit somewhat unsteadily. Several other dwarves voiced their agreement and began getting their bedrolls ready. Kili and Bilbo continued taking turns drinking from the mug until it was empty. 

“There was more in the cellar, was there not?” Kili asked, turning to look at Bilbo.

“I believe so, yes, but shouldn’t we be getting to bed as well?”

“Not at all! It is rare for us to have a night of mirth such as this. We should enjoy it while we can.” 

Not seeing any flaw in this logic, Bilbo shrugged as Kili tugged him to his feet and began dragging him towards the abandoned house. Every so often, the dwarf would glance behind him, making sure Bilbo wasn’t annoyed. Even when intoxicated, his eyes were sharp and rarely missed even the slightest detail. So once they were inside the structure, he turned to face him, releasing his hold on the other’s wrist.

“Mister Baggins, is that fear I detect in your eyes?”

“No, fear…is not quite the correct word. It is more like…uncertainty.” Bilbo replied, taking a step closer to the dwarf. “I feel giddy and nervous all at once.” He laughed slightly. “I haven’t felt this way since I was a much younger hobbit discovering the effects of a strong mead for the first time.” 

Kili took Bilbo’s wrist again as he leaned forward, laughing when he accidentally bumped his forehead into the hobbit’s. “As I said, we ought to enjoy it. We never know when we’ll be able to enjoy such a good mead again, and we can’t exactly take it along on our journey.”

Releasing Bilbo’s wrist only to link their fingers together, Kili turned and led them further into the house, cheering when he found the door to the cellar. Bilbo chuckled at his antics, but made no further objections as they ventured into the dark room. There was a slight light trickling into the room from a patchy hole in the ceiling, which Kili was instantly grateful for. He, too, was feeling giddy from the mead, and he knew that no good would have come from wandering around in the dark. 

“I knew there was still some wine left!” Kili exclaimed, crossing the room to where a few bottles rested on a shelf, corks still firmly in place despite how long they’d been sitting. “The last bottle Kili brought up was excellent, don’t you agree?” He took a bottle and handed it to Bilbo, taking a second bottle for himself before pulling off the cork and taking a drink. Bilbo followed suit, eyes widening at the taste.

“This is certainly much stronger than what we were given in Rivendell.” He nodded in agreement, leaning against Kili as he swayed on his feet. “But this flavor is…exquisite. I’ve never had anything like it.”

“The family who lived here most likely made it themselves, living so far from a town as they did.” Kili kept a hand on Bilbo’s back, steadying him. “There might be a vineyard nearby, we should go look for it in the morning—”

Kili cursed his intoxicated state, because for the life of him he could not remember what happened. One moment, he was talking about the wine-making process, and the next he had a slightly dry pair of lips pressed against his, and a pair of hands clutching his tunic.

“…sorry.” 

Each let out a slight laugh, realizing they spoke at the same time. 

“Did I kiss you, or—” 

“I’m, ah. Not sure.” Bilbo admitted sheepishly, letting go of Kili’s shirt and taking a step back. “Sorry. Again.”

Kili had a moment to take in everything, Bilbo’s flushed cheeks, the rapid beating of his own heart, the way the room almost seemed to be spinning around them, before tightening his grip on Bilbo’s back and pulling him back in. 

“Well, I’ve changed my mind. I’m not. Sorry, that is.” Kili offered a slight smile, hesitating only a moment before pressing his lips to Bilbo’s again, making sure to pay attention to every detail this time; the way Bilbo’s lips feel against his, the sound of fabric rustling as he moves closer, fingers returning to grip Kili’s shirt tightly, the way their noses bump together as they move.  
He heard a slight intake of breath as Bilbo pressed against him and he took a step back, trying to maintain his balance. Thankfully, the wall was right behind him and he leaned back, allowing it to take most of their weight as he sank to the floor. Bilbo followed him down, barely allowing their lips to disconnect for a second before kissing him again, and Kili loved this side of the hobbit, needy and demanding all at once. The dwarf let his hand rest on Bilbo’s waist, adjusting the hobbit until he was straddling Kili’s lap. Hearing a soft gasp, Kili stopped and pulled away so he could look up at Bilbo’s face. 

“Are you…this is alright, isn’t it?” he asked, suddenly concerned. The hobbit nodded, though, and slowly moved his hands up Kili’s chest, allowing his hands to rest on his shoulders for a moment. 

“I…I want this. You. This. Everything.” Kili felt the fingers on his shoulders tighten and he tried to give Bilbo a reassuring smile. 

“I do, too. I’ve wanted it—you—since I knocked on your door that night.” He admitted, resting his forehead against Bilbo’s. “So if you don’t want to have a drunken fumble in the dark, I respect that, and—”

Bilbo cut him off immediately with an exasperated sigh, leaning up to press their lips together again. “Were you not the one who said we should enjoy this while we can?” He asked, eyes twinkling slightly. Kili needed no further encouragement to kiss Bilbo again, tightening his grip on Bilbo’s hips as the hobbit bit his lip lightly. He could feel their teeth clashing as they moved, kisses turning from slow and explorative to fast and desperate. 

Bilbo’s hands moved to bury in his hair, fingers getting caught in the strands as he tugged. Kili let out a groan, breaking the kiss so he could press his lips against Bilbo’s jaw, then down his neck. He bit lightly when he encountered Bilbo’s pulse point, and the hobbit gasped. Kili’s heartbeat was pounding in his ears, and it was almost in tune with the pulse throbbing under his lips. 

He experimentally rolled his hips upward and they both let out a slight gasp at the friction the movement caused. Bilbo was the next one to initiate that contact, tightening his hold on Kili’s hair to bring him in for a kiss as they began moving together. Their movements were out of time with their combined heartbeats, and the room echoed with the sound of their broken gasps and panting. 

Kili couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten so close so quickly with clothes still separating him from his partner, but there was something about the hobbit and the way his voice sounded when he let out quiet little gasps and moans, or the way his fingers knew exactly how hard to tug on his hair, or the way their bodies seemed to fit together in a way that none of his previous encounters could even come close to. All it took was the feeling of Bilbo’s fingers tightening in his hair as he moaned Kili’s name, and the dwarf was following him in release, everything around them seeming to disappear in that moment of nothing but pure bliss.

By the time they could both breathe easy again, they had both slumped to the floor in a loose embrace. 

“We should probably go get cleaned up.” Bilbo sighed after a moment, making no move to disentangle them. “We shouldn’t sleep in here…Thorin said it wasn’t safe.” 

“I don’t particularly want to move right now, do you?”

“…no.” Bilbo admitted.

“Besides, there will be plenty of time to clean up and such in the morning. You should never try to wash your clothes at night; you’ll catch your death.”

“Hm, yes, I suppose you’re right. It’s much more sensible to stay here and share warmth until the sun comes up.” Bilbo nodded, shifting so he could rest his head on Kili’s chest, suppressing a yawn as he did. Kili allowed his arms to wrap loosely around the hobbit, keeping him close even as he drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
